Yugioh 5D's: Betrayl and an Invitation?
It's been 2 days since I last saw or spoke to Akiza and something strange happened yesterday, I went over to vist Leo and Luna and there was a guy who was marked and a Duel Runner. This guy had amnesia and couldn't remember much except how to Duel. Leo challenged him to a Duel and sure enough, he lost but the guy got his memory back and fixed up Leo and Luna's Duel Disks. He left that same night and I followed him, aparently his name was Yusei Fudo and he was surrounded by Sector Security. There was also this guy who looked like a clown who went by the name of Lazar. He gave Yusei an invitation to the Fortune Cup, I heard it all while hiding behind a pillar. Present time: I was still over the twins' house at the Tops and I got off the couch 5 minutes ago to hear Leo and Dexter talking about the Black Rose being at the docks today for some street duels. There was no way Akiza would still act like the Black Rose, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look. So I got up, grabbed my Duel Disk and Deck, got Leo and Dexter and went off to the docks. Time skip, 15 minutes: "Try harder next time." "Is that Joey Wheeler?" "Nah man, that's his cousin Jesse Wheeler." The three of us made our way through the crowd and I noticed Yusei with an old man and Bolt Tanner, the duelist who went up against Jack Atlas and went to the Facility. "Hey, Mr. Amnesia Man!" Leo shouted. "Huh, Leo, Sean? What are you guys doing here?" Yusei asked. "We came to find the Black Rose!" Leo said. Tanner acted like it was nothing to be worried about, "The Black Rose, pfft don't tell me you believe that she actually exists?" At this, I was about to lose it and maul him like I was a rabid animal. But suddenly all the duelists and the duel arena were replaced by a crater and a cloaked figure standing in the center of said crater. "No way, it can't be... Err, AKIZA!!!" The mark on my arm started to glow again as she looked in my direction, she noticed me and Yusei with both our arms glowing as I noticed Akiza's was glowing too. "You, you both also have a mark!" I started walking towards her slowly, as if not to make her turn and run. "Akiza, why are you doing this? I thought you gave up the Black Rose when we bacame friends!" "Friends? Don't make me laugh! You were using me!" That took a blow to my brain. Using her, what does she mean? I took another step forward and she drew a card, "No, stay away!" She dissapeared in a flash of green light and my mark dimmed out. I dropped to my knees and held my head down, "Akiza, why?" A tear formed and rolled down my cheek. "No way, that was Akiza? There's no way it was her!" Leo exclaimed. "I wish it wasn't Leo, but it was her. Now, I have lost my reason to Duel." I said. "Oh have you now, well that's a shame." I looked up and saw Lazar walking in my direction, "I was going to give this to you, but I guess it dosen't matter to you any more." He said as he dropped an envelope in front of me, I picked it up and opened it. It was an invitation to the Fortune Cup! "If you want a reason, I'll give you one. If you want to see your precious Black Rose again, then enter the tournament. She'll be participating as well." This came as a shock to me, my Dueling spirit flaring up once again. "Thank you, Lazar." "Don't thank me, thank Director Goodwin if you ever get the chance to meet him." he said as he walked off to some other part of the city. Sorry, no duel this chapter! This was just to show that Sean does slightly care for Akiza and is a possible match up for the future of my stories.